Raindrops and Ice Cream
by KipperCat25
Summary: Zoro takes Luffy out for ice cream on a rainy evening. ZoLu Song-fic One-shot


Luffy stared out of the window, watching the raindrops as they rolled down the glass.

He sighed. "Zoro?" he said.

"Yeah?" A gruff voice answered from the kitchen.

"Can we go out for ice cream?"

Zoro chuckled. "It's raining." But he knew that wouldn't deter Luffy.

"So?" Luffy tore his gaze away from the window and walked into the kitchen. "Who cares?"

"Probably everyone on the planet except us." Zoro stood from where he had been reading the newspaper at the kitchen table and got his coat.

Luffy grinned. "We can have all the ice cream we want!" he shouted.

Zoro sighed, smiling, and shook his head. Luffy never really did get the idea of restaurants. He thought that the less people that were there, the more food he could get.

"Where do you want to go for the ice cream?" Zoro zipped up his jacket.

"Flammers!" Luffy grinned and grabbed his jacket from the hook next to the door. "Hurry up, Zoro!"

Zoro came around the corner and grabbed his car keys. "Let's go," he said.

Luffy bounded out into the rain, gleefully prancing through the puddles.

Zoro shut the door behind him and locked it before making a run for the car. He unlocked it and slipped in.

Luffy got in a minute later, soaking wet. He giggled. "I love rain!"

Zoro smiled. "I know." He started the engine.

Luffy giggled and turned on the radio. It was tuned to a classical music station.

Luffy frowned. "Zoro, you know I don't like it when you listen to classical music."

Zoro grunted, keeping his eyes on the road. He had just recently gotten his driver's license and he didn't want to kill Luffy.

Luffy took that as a "change it" and pressed a button. A second later, rock music blared through the speakers.

Zoro winced but said nothing. It was Luffy's night out, so if he wanted to bust his eardrums and listen to crazy music, whatever.

Luffy bounced in the passenger seat, making the car rock, and sung to the music. He was actually pretty good, surprising Zoro.

The song ended, and another song came on. This time Zoro knew what it was. He looked at Luffy, and it was clear that they both had the same idea.

The song was "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. Zoro stopped at a red light. The words started, and they sang along, their voices blending together in perfect harmony.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_

_He said today's a gift and not a given right_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by_

_The first step you take is the longest stride…_

Zoro and Luffy grinned. Their favorite part was coming up, the chorus. The light changed and Zoro drove off, still singing.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Zoro had often thought about that. He had no idea if he would be able to say goodbye to the past and start everything over.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_And leave old pictures in the past?_

Luffy smiled. He would live life to the fullest if he only had one day to live. He looked at Zoro, and it was pretty obvious that he was thinking about the lyrics as well.

_Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

The reached Flammers and Zoro pulled in to one of the many empty parking spots. Then he turned off the engine, but left the radio on. They still had to finish the song.

A minute later, the last verse came up.

…_swear up and down to God above_

_That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

When the song ended, both of them laughed.

"I love that song," Luffy said.

"Me, too. Nickelback is the only rock band that I actually like." Zoro opened his car door and stepped out into the rain.

Luffy followed suit, laughing gleefully as the raindrops hit his skin.

They walked up to the window, which was, thankfully, sheltered by a roof. The man inside seemed surprised to see a customer, and he said so when he opened the window.

"I didn't think anyone would be coming here today!"

Luffy grinned. "Well, we're here!"

Zoro smirked. "Yeah. So, Luffy, what do you want?"

"A large chocolate peanut butter cup, please." He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Zoro sighed but said nothing. "I'll have a medium strawberry cheesecake."

The man nodded and punched some buttons on the computer. "Your total is $5.43."

Zoro reached into his pocket and pulled out six one dollar bills, which he handed to the man. "Keep the change."

The man smiled gratefully and closed the window. Then he went to make the ice cream.

Zoro sighed and turned to watch the rain. It was beautiful, really. It made him feel peaceful.

Luffy also watched the rain. "Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we gonna sit?"

"Wherever you want." He mentally kicked himself. Now Luffy was gonna ask to sit in the rain. Not that it really bothered him much, though.

"Cool!" Luffy's face lit up. "Let's sit right there!" he pointed to a wooden picnic table in the center of the eating area.

Zoro smirked. "Okay."

The man opened the window again, holding two cones. He handed Luffy his first, probably because it was the biggest, the large being four scoops.

Next he handed Zoro his, which was three scoops.

"Thanks," Zoro said.

Luffy bounded off into rain with his ice cream and sat at the picnic table.

Zoro sighed and took off his jacket, putting it down on the seat before sitting on top of it, next to Luffy. He shivered. The rain was cold.

"Are you cold, Zoro?" Luffy asked, the rain making the ice cream run down onto his hand.

Zoro thought about denying it, but with one look at his arm anyone who wasn't blind could tell that he was cold.

"Yeah," he said.

Surprising him, Luffy climbed onto Zoro's lap and rested his head on his shoulder.

Zoro adjusted his position to make it easier for him to continue eating his ice cream, wrapping one arm around Luffy to keep him from falling off.

Luffy sighed happily, his ice cream already more than half gone.

Zoro smiled and licked his ice cream slowly, savoring the taste of it.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I try your ice cream?"

"Sure." He held it down to Luffy's mouth and he licked it, getting a piece of the delicious cheesecake.

Zoro took his ice cream back so Luffy wouldn't eat it all.

Luffy licked his lips and smiled. "That's good!"

"Well, it's mine."

Luffy shoved the remaining part of the cone into his mouth. "But I finished mine!"

Zoro smirked. "No, Luffy."

Luffy pouted.

Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes. He took one last lick of his ice cream and handed the cone to Luffy. "Here," he said.

Luffy perked up and ate the ice cream in one gulp. Then he sighed and rested his head against Zoro's chest again.

Both of them watched the rain for a while, feeling happy and peaceful. Then Zoro spoke.

"I wish we could have more moments like this," he said wistfully.

"Yeah…"

"Let's make a vow."

"About what?" Luffy lifted his head.

"That we promise to stay together forever, no matter what happens." He lifted his left hand and stuck out the pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Luffy stuck his pinky up and entwined it with Zoro's. "Pinky promise."

* * *

**Hm...that was a corny ending, but I couldn't really think of anything else...oh well.**


End file.
